


Broken Crusader

by zarwal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Lots of Angst, Talon - Freeform, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarwal/pseuds/zarwal
Summary: How Reinhardt was forced to work for TALON





	Broken Crusader

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a Talonwatch roleplay, where I "auditioned" for the role of Reinhardt, to explain how this character joined TALON. I really like this one. 
> 
> Major warning: It contains lots of angst. Be wary.

Reinhardt woke up in small, empty room, tied to a chair. His armor was gone. The walls were painted gray. Before him, on a wall, there was a huge glass, like some sort of window. But all he could see on the other side was darkness. He tried to remember how he got here. He was on a mission I Mexico, trying to stop Talon from…  


“I see you finally woke up, amigo!” he heard. Sombra appeared in front of him, turning off her camo. “I hope you slept well?”  
“Don’t play with me. What is the meaning of this?” he replied.  
“Oh, nothing much.” Sombra said, walking behind Reinhardt. “I just want to make you an offer. We want you to work for us.”  
“You must be stupider than I thought, if you believe I will ever help my enemies.”  
“No, no, no! You got it all wrong! We are your friends! And we want to help you~.” She said with joy, as she begin to untie the Crusader.  
“And what makes you think, that I won’t just crush you when my hands are free, then try to escape?” asked the German.  
“Well, to be honest, you’re to chivalry for this, sweetie” She replied with a giggle. “And on top of that, we have something precious to you.”  


As she said that, the room on the other side of the window lit up. It looked the same as the one Reinhardt was in, but on the middle someone was tied to a chair. He saw a familiar face.  
“Ana!” he screamed and jumped to the window, shouting and smashing his fist on it. “Ana! Can you hear me?!”  
“Don’t bother. She can’t see you. It’s a two-way mirror. It’s also hardened, so your punches won’t do anything.” explained Sombra. “This room is soundproof, so, you know… No point in screaming. But don’t worry, she knows you’re here. We keep our prisoners well informed.”  
As the German kept looking, he saw wires crawling all over Ana’s body. He also heard a faint sound. Though it was quiet, he recognized it immediately. Ana’s breathing. Only now did he notice small speakers in the upper corners of the room. He turned around to face Talon’s agent, furious. He grabbed her by her clothes and lift her in the air, looking her dead in the eyes.  


“What did you do to her?” he asked through his teeth.  
“Nothing.” The girl said calmly, though in her eyes Reinhardt could see, that he surprised her. “At least yet. And it will stay that way, if you behave.”  
He put Sombra on the ground, glanced at Ana one more time and asked angrily:  
“What. Do you want?”  
“It’s simple. Just be my amigo. Talon wants you to join us!” she proclaimed.  
“That will never happen!”  
“Wrong answer.”  


Sombra’s voice was ice cold. The next thing the Crusader heard was the sound of electricity. Followed by Ana’s scream.  
“Stop it. Stop it now!” he shouted, trying to grab the hacker one more time, but the girl vanished. The screaming stopped.  
“Listen.” he heard coming from somewhere in the room. “There is no point in attacking me, I’m not the one controlling the shocks. And if you hurt me, you woman dies. It’s a fair trade. Join us, and she will be safe.”  
“Will you let her go?” he asked with a bit of hope.  
“Well… No. We need something to keep you loyal.” was the answer. “So, what will it be?”  
“I won’t join you.” The German said, looking to the side.  
Ana screamed again, longer this time. After that, in total silence, he heard her voice:  


“Rein… Hardt… Don’t let them… Break you… You’re better than thi-“ her scream interrupted the sentence.  


And another scream.  


And another.  


Each of them tearing Reinhardt’s heart and echoing in his head. He fell on his knees, crying.  
“I’ll do it.” He whispered.  
“What did you say?” Sombra asked, appearing before him.  
“I’ll do it, okay? I’ll join you, just… Just make them stop.” He said, louder this time.  
“See? It wasn’t that hard, was it?” the hacker asked. “Welcome to Talon! We’ll even give you your armor back, aren’t you glad? You even ensured Ana’s safety…”  


Sombra glanced through the mirror.  
“Wonder what she will think about that?” she said before leaving the room, where the brave Crusader was left in complete silence, thinking of what he has done. Broken, he managed only to cry.


End file.
